Amnesia
by TheCreeperSWE
Summary: Cold... hungry... and with no memory at all... we follow a guy who wakes up in the middle of nowhere with a serious case of amnesia on his journey to find out who, what and where he is. will he succeed in his journey to remember? will he restart his life from scratch? or will he die trying...
1. c1 Where am I?

**well.. chapter got shorter than expected.**  
**anyways review and follow if you like it.**

Thoughts are displayed in _Italic_

**c1: Where am I? **

_Huh..? Where am i?_ I tried to get up on my legs to check my surroundings but then i felt a sharp sting like someone was cutting through my left side with a sharp blade. I turned my head to take a look what it was and saw three deep and long cuts. "I need to take care of that as soon as possible" I said as I tried to get up again, this time in success. I looked around to see what kind of environment I was in and saw I was in a forest.

I started walking, trying to find someone who could possibly tell me where, who or what I am. All I know is that I am a guy lost in the woods with no memory at all. It was in the middle of the night but for some reason I could still see very good. I found a small river with water streaming in a peaceful pace.. _wait WATER!_ I suddenly realized how thirsty I was so I ran for the water finding it was already occupied by three very catlike.. umm.. animals? Then I saw the tail of the blue cats. But there was no tail, they had some kind of fin instead of a tail._ What are they?_ I kept my distance since I didn't know if they were friendly or hostile. _if they find me i might be a dead whatever i am very soon_.

After a while I started to feel hungry. I stayed a while longer just to be sure if they were friendly or not. Then my tummy decided to speak up. They obviously heard it since they were all looking my way, forcing me to drop down under some ferns to remain unseen causing even more noise. _Damn it!_. As I laid there I heard them moving closer and closer until they were right beside me. I knew that if they were hostile I had no chance to outrun them because of my wound. "what was it?" I heard one say with a bright voice."i dunno?" said another with a slightly darker voice. "probably just a rattata" the last one said with a even darker voice, then they returned to the water.

I silently tried to sneak away without making any noise. Which of course failed. "crap!" I hissed when a twig very loudly snapped. _Stupid twig, are you trying to kill me?!_. I turned around and saw the three cats/fishes running for me. "so you were the one making all that noise" they all said at once when they had stopped a few meters away. I was very relieved as I thought they were going to kill me. "what do you mean by you?" I asked. "well our sister" one of them said pointing at someone who had stopped a little bit further away. "she found you floating in the river and she wanted to help you" he continued. "so, what is your story?" the other one asked. "I am just as clueless as you, I don't remember anything. My name, this place, I don't even know what I am." I answered. Then I remembered that I didn't know their names so I asked back "And you? Who are you?" "sorry man." one of them said, probably their leader since he did most of the talking. "I'm Storm, the leader of this little pack of ours. And this is Flood and over there is Rayne. We're all vaporeons" after a while I felt that it was time to keep going so I said goodbye and started walking. They had given me a small bag filled with some strange berries. I think they called them oran berries and that they boosted healing process so I ate one and after a short time I could no longer feel the pain of my wound, it was still there but I didn't feel the pain. I ate some more just to satisfy my hunger and then I went to sleep in a cave I found.

**Stay tuned for more(unless you hate it so much you**  
**wanna feed it to a charizard)will try to update as fast as possible**

**Don't forget to stay awesome! ;)**


	2. c2 A pleasant surprise

**This one got a little bit longer "WOOOH!" *crickets*  
****I****'m really enjoying this and I hope you do too  
****Note: I am Swedish and my English grammar ain't the best**

**Please give me any feedback you can. Correct my grammar  
too if you feel like it.**

**A big thank you to Kurama999 for being this storys very first follower**

c2 A pleasant surprise

after I woke up I stretched and ate some berries before continuing my journey. When I was finished I took my bag and strapped it up around my right foreleg and then I continued my journey to remember.

It was a very peaceful night with just a very calm breeze coming in from my left. The shallow wind felt nice on my wound. But the peaceful moment didn't last for long. I got a creepy feeling of someone watching me. I knew that I was in no condition to fight so I just picked up my pace as fast as I could without opening the wound. All of a sudden I was hit by a strange ray that made me feel dizzy followed by a pink ball of fur that hit me in the right side causing me to roll a few meters before finally landing on my back.

Then into my eyesight came the face of an angel. Her pink face was completed by two big purple eyes and a small jewel in the middle of her forehead._Oh.. my.. GOD she is beautiful!_ "Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else" she said with an angelic voice. I was stunned over her beauty so all I could do was to nod in response. "How are you feeling?" she asked getting me back to reality. I got up and answered her question. "I'm fine, thank you" it was a lie. My wound had started to bring a horrible pain.

We started walking and my wound was killing me so I had to limp. She obviously noticed this because she looked at me with a worried face. She went over to look at the side where I was hurt and screamed "Oh no, you're hurt!" as soon as she saw my big wound so I said with a calm voice "I'm fine, this just needs a little treatment" she still didn't seem completely convinced yet so I decided to change topic. "So, who was it that you were looking for?" "Some thief who stole my bag of oran berries, you haven't seen a vaporeon lately have you?" I thought about the question for a while and remembered the three vaporeons who had helped me and I also remembered the bag I got so I asked if that was the one she was looking for "yes it is!" she yelled as I showed her the bag "How'd you get it" "I found it by the river" I lied. I felt that I owed the vaporeons a favor for saving me. "Thanks, this bag is everything I have along with it's content. Can I have your name?" "No" I responded "May I ask why?" "Because I have lost it" She just looked at me with a very confused face "I don't remember anything until yesterday. Everything is lost. Names, places, I don't even really know what I am" I said. It didn't really help, the answer only made her look even more confused so I suggested that we discussed stuff over a walk because I still had to find out who I was.

A while after we started walking I got an idea. _If she live with a pack of some sort they __can__ probably know something about me_ so I asked "Where are you from?" she just looked into the ground and answered with a sad "nowhere" I wasn't really satisfied with the answer "What do you mean by nowhere?" "I ran away from home. Everyone was bullying me all the time because I didn't evolve into an umbreon like you" _did she just say like me?!_ "Repeat what you just said" "I ran away from home?" "no, no, no, you said something about me" "That you are an umbreon?" "YES!" _one of my questions are answered! Now I only need to know who I am and where I am __and where I'm from__. __And_ "I don't think you told me your name?" "Oh, sorry. My name is Shine" _Shine, even her name seems angelic to me! _Before I had finished my sentence in my mind she asked me"Can I come with you?" "What? Why?" "I don't really have anywhere to go and this seems like it could be a fun adventure" _She really wants to come with me! _"yes, i'd be glad if you would!" "Great! But if I am to come with you then i need to be able to call you something, like maybe Dusk, Shade, blacky. Just pick one that you think fits you" I thought for a while and a few moments later it felt like i found something that i liked. "Shade. my name will be Shade" "great Shade, now let's get going" she said. then I remembered something. "Before we go anywhere I need you to answer one quick question. what exactly are you, I only know two kinds of whatever we are and you don't look like a vaporeon and you said yourself that you where not an umbreon" "We are pokemon and I am an espeon" "Are all espeons as beautiful as you?" I hit my head with my paw after I realized what I just said. I looked at her and saw that she was hiding her face for some reason. "sorry for the weird comment. I.. I.. I wasn't thinking straight" When she looked back at me I saw that her cheeks were completely red. "No one has ever said that to me before" she said with a big happy smile. "Really?" _I can't believe that a being as beautiful as her never __has been__ told how beautiful she is_.

Before my mind was done processing what she just said I felt a wonderful wet feeling on my cheek. _Did she just kiss me? _My heart almost jumped out of my chest and I felt.. warm. _Couldn't it have lasted a little longer?_ I looked at her. Her beautiful pink fur was glowing in the sunshine, and her big happy smile made her look even cuter, _and then there __is__ the tail. There __is__ something special about it, it seems like __someone cut it in half__ at the end_. I wanted to return the kiss but I didn't dare in case she would get mad and take off in the other direction.

We were starting to get tired after the long walk so we started searching for some kind of shelter. After a long search Shine found a small 'treehouse' as she called it, up in a tree so we decided to stay there for tonight.

**A sweet end for a sweet chapter  
thanks for reviews and favorites!  
And remember to stay awesome ;)  
**


	3. c3 The humans

**Yet another chapter.  
Hope you like the story so far**

**(Guess you wouldn't be here if you didn't)**

**I am really thankful for any reviews, follo...**

**Shade: No more talking, just get on with it!**

**Me: okay..**

c3 The humans

I woke up with the very annoying feeling of bright sunlight directly in my face. I turned around and started getting up when I realized that _what? My wound doesn't hurt. _I looked at where my wound was and saw that it was almost completely healed. _How.. it.. it's not possible! No wound of this scale can heal that quickly not even with those oran berries. _I looked around and found some strange empty bottle of some sort. I was just about to tell Shine about the strange event when I realized that she wasn't there.

I climbed out of the treehouse to see if she was anywhere around but she was nowhere to be found. I was about to start panicking but I forced myself to stay calm. I tried to look for her one more time and just when I was about to give up something blinded me. I was relieved when I saw that the strong light was the sun reflecting off Shines jewel. She was sitting by a bush picking berries and putting them in her bag. She looked even more beautiful now in the morning sun and she seemed so relaxed. I walked up to her and she heard me. "Good, you're up. I caught some breakfast for us while you were sleeping." she picked up a small purple pokemon with giant teeth and put it on the ground in front of me. "what is it?" I asked. And she answered "It's rattata. I tried to catch a pidgey but they are way too fast."

After I finished my rattata I remembered that strange bottle I found so I asked her about it "it's a potion that you can spray on wounds to heal them. I saw the humans use it to heal pokemon that were hurt in battle then I found one that they had dropped so I carried it with me just in case" was the answer I got. "what do you mean by battle?" "The humans are always trying to catch us in some strange balls of different kinds which is very hard for them unless they weaken us in a battle first" I still didn't quite understand but I guessed that I would probably find out on the way.

We picked up our journey where we left it and discussed various stuff on the way. The sun was just above the treetops and the hills were softly curved and it seemed to be a really good day. Until we heard some bushes shaking violently at the bottom of a nearby hill. Both of us prepared defensive positions and waited for whatever was to come out of there. When the bushes stopped shaking we heard a very weak "hide me" I looked at Shine with deep confusion in my face and the look she was giving me was exactly the same. She went behind the bush to check what was making all that noise. "It's an eevee" She said and I came closer to see what it was. It was a small brown pokemon with white mane and tail tip. It looked irresistibly cute with the big eyes it was making. "What's your name?" I asked the eevee "I'm Marina. The name was chosen because my parents want me to become a Vaporeon" The conversation had to wait until later because now we heard some loud voices saying stuff like "Get that eevee!" "It went this way" and "Show yourself!" I picked up Marina and ran since she was still young and not even near as fast as me and Shine yet and we probably had no chance to beat them.

We kept running until we were sure that they didn't follow us, then I put down Marina and we all fell right to the ground with a loud thump. As we rested we talked with Marina asking what she was doing out there all alone and we learned that her parents had been caught about two weeks earlier and that she got separated from her siblings in a large earthquake a few days later. She had found a good hiding spot where she waited for them but instead of her siblings came those men and tried to catch her. She had been trying to outrun them for days now but they always managed find her. Somehow she accidentally tripped over a root and rolled down a hill into the bush where we were standing. All of a sudden a small red and white ball hit Shine on her left side and she turned into a red flash that was sucked into the ball. _Wha?!.. What did just happen? Was she caught?! _The ball was wiggling on the ground for what seemed like forever. One second.. two seconds.. three seconds. _I've lost her.. we just met and it's already over_.. _it.. it can't be... _The men were all laughing and through their laughs I could hear them say "HAHAHA! that was just too easy! I thought an espeon would be hard to catch! What a weakling!" _Weakling!? Were they just laughing at her and calling her a weakling!? _I felt a very strong rage building up inside me and I used this rage to charge a tackle but just as I was to charge at them something happened. The ball that Shine was in opened up and Shine was free. And without even touching the men she made them all fly away and they landed about thirty meters away from where they last stood on the ground and panicked up on their feet in a matter of seconds in order to escape.

I just stood there with my lower jaw hanging making me look like a complete fool. _What on earth did just happen?! "_Shade!.. Shade!. SHADE!" It was Shine. She must have seen that I was completely stunned about the recent events. "Huh? Yes?" "what are you thinking about?" "I was just trying to figure out what happened to those humans. How did you do that? I mean, they can't just fly away like that by themselves, can they? She thought for a second before she answered "I am a psychic type pokemon. I can use psychic attacks to get rid of enemies or just to move heavy stuff" "What do you mean by that? Psychic type?" "All pokemon are of a certain type. You as a dark type have a great advantage over psychic types and I as a psychic type am very weak against you but instead I have advantage against fighting types" I didn't understand any of that and talking was probably not gonna lead very far so we decided that it was better if I just experienced the different types and advantages and god knows what. It was starting to get late so we had to find somewhere hidden to stay in case those guys showed up again. We had to search for a very long time until we found something that fitted the three of us but at last we found a small pit which we covered with branches, leaves and anything that could make it look real. After a while we were done and crawled in under the camouflage we quickly went to sleep. Me on one side, Shine on the other side and Marina in the middle. I just hope that no one find us here while we are sleeping.

**That's it for this time but don't worry**

**more is coming. With a spot of luck there **

**may even be a new chapter tomorrow already!**

**See ya then! Bye!**


	4. c4 Disaster

**The feeling when you see a  
****whole nights work gone lost..  
****this is the second time i create  
****this chapter. but i love what I'm  
****doing and i will keep doing it as  
long as people are actually reading.  
but I'd like to get more reviews,  
tell me what you think about the  
story so far, what can be improved  
and so on. +It keeps me motivated**

**4th chapter waiting to be read.**

c4 disaster

Tonight I had a very strange dream. _I was walking in a very big forest of some sort along with Shine and Marina who had finally turned into a vaporeon. As we walk there I heard a strange voice. I turn around to see what it was but I see nothing and when I turned back the others were gone too. I started running in the direction I last saw them heading but they were nowhere to be found. Then I heard the voice again. I turned around slowly and saw a small pink pokemon with bright blue eyes staring at me happily while sitting on __some kind of __bubble_. Then I woke up. I got out of our little hiding spot and started thinking. There was something strange about that dream. It felt like I had been in that place before. And it felt like I knew that little pink guy.

I went looking for the rest of my company who were already up and going to see if they knew of a large forest nearby. I found them near a lake and it looked like they were searching for something. "what are you looking for?" I asked. "Marina said that her parents found their waterstones in this lake so we're trying to find one for her so she can evolve too" I was once again confused. "what is a waterstone?" I got it explained that a waterstone is one of many different stones that you use to evolve certain pokemon like Marina needs a waterstone to turn into a vaporeon. I told her about my dream and asked if there were any forests like that nearby. "There is one but unless you wanna die, don't go there. No one who has entered has ever come out. At least not alive" I figured that the forest she was talking about was no place to go, yet. It might be a good idea in case I loose everything. We kept looking for a while but since we didn't find anything we gave up and started walking.

Later we found ourselves at the edge of a cliff and the view. Was. Beautiful. To the left of us was a beautiful forest and to our right was a big field covered in different flowers in all possible colors and in front of us was a never ending deep blue ocean and as a bonus it was right at the sunset making everything look at least a thousand times more beautiful. I was amazed at all the beauty this world had to offer. So amazed that I didn't even notice that Shine sat down right next to me. I noticed her when she started to nuzzle me and I nuzzled her back. My heart was pounding and it felt like I had to be the happiest umbreon in the entire world right here, right now. But the moment didn't last forever. The sun went down and a cold breeze made all of us shiver. We had to get some cover because the wind was picking up great speed and it had started to rain, but we were too late. A storm was already upon us and finding a shelter ain't the easiest thing to do with dust, leaves and rain smashing against your face and thunder and lightning blinding you every five seconds. We found a small cave and ran for it. But just as we were about to enter the cave Shine pulled us away using her psychic abilities just as a huge tree fell over the entrance that would have closed us inside and leave us starving to death or with a limited supply of air. We ran a very long time and were thrown into various stuff because of sudden strong wind gusts until we actually found something. "run for that building over there!" Shine yelled through the storm.

The moment we entered the building we all were close to throwing up because of the stench of rotten flesh that permeated the air and the looks of the place. There were dead animals hanging on hooks that had been left to rot here for all eternity. But we didn't really have a choice so we stayed there despite the killing stench and horrible view. Marina fell asleep instantly, which must have been some kind of miracle or she passed out because it was flat out impossible to sleep in that smell.

Three stinking days of storm later it was finally over and all three of us sighed and almost shivered at the wonderful smell of fresh air. But all of us REALLY needed a bath so we went looking for some kind a lake where we could do it. After we had taken a well needed bath we checked how vast the destruction of the storm was. The storm had caused severe damage to the forest. what once was beautiful and full of life was now mostly destroyed and deserted. A single tear rolled down my cheek as I thought about the night before, all that beauty and joy was lost in a single storm.

We kept on going in the direction we were headed from the very beginning. The trip was long and our feet started to ache. We got to the outskirts of the forest where we could see a big field. Before we could even set foot on the field something had grabbed us by our paws and dragged us into a nearby bush leaving deep scratch marks in the dirt from our attempts to hold our ground. "Are you out of your minds?!" we looked up and saw a tan cat with big leaves attached to it's body "Who are you? We were just going to cross the field" I said. "I'm Leafia. The tauros are going berserk and there is no way to get to the other side alive, unless you wanna try your luck and spend a few days going through the absol territories" "What is an absol?" I asked "It is a dark type pokemon which means if they find you you have major problems. They are known as the disaster pokemon and most people believe that absols bring death and destruction wherever they go. Yet some people believe that they can see disasters before they occur and are trying to warn us with their presence or try to prevent it but sometimes they are just too late" We thought about the two options for a while until we agreed that we had a bigger chance going through the absol territories and hopefully not be seen rather than getting run over to death as soon as we enter that field. "Leafia, would you like to come with us and guide us through their territories unseen?" Shine asked "Sure. I am needed on the other side of the field and with the umbreon here we just might have a chance of survival because dark type moves won't affect you that bad and your kind are usually good at taking hits so while you keep them busy I can attack them from the side because my attacks affect them more than anyone here so far. But you espeon gotta stay away because your attacks are useless against them and if they hit you you're done for so stay away and keep the young one with you to keep her away from danger"

We waited for the sunset so that it would be dark enough to conceal our movement before we entered the place where the absols had the home field advantage. We tried to stay hidden amongst the many rocks that were scattered around the mountain and so far it worked well. A long time passed and not a single absol was sighted. It seemed almost a little too good to be true but I wasn't complaining. When the sun rose we quickly had to find a place to hide since we were more visible in the sunlight. We found a cave and hid inside. "OWW!" I heard someone yell. I felt that I stood on something and quickly apologized "Sorry Shine" "but, it wasn't me" "Marina?" "nope" "Leafia?" We slowly turned around and saw a pair of red eyes staring at me angrily.

**Seems like Shade got into some trouble  
****stay tuned to find out what happens next  
****'till then, have fun, enjoy yourselves,  
****do anything that makes you happy.  
"why would you waste time and energy  
****hating something you can't change? Life  
is too short to focus on the things you hate,  
focus on what you love to do instead. **

**-PewDiePie**


	5. c5 Predictions

**Sorry for the delay. Had LOTS**

**of schoolwork to be done and a major**

**writers block. Anyways, I'm**

**back on track. Let's go back to where we**

**left them shall we?**

C5 Predictions

It wasn't anyone from our team that had screamed. We turned around slowly and saw what I think was an absol. It had a dark gray face with red eyes and a horn on the side of its head and white fur covering its entire body. Each foot had three huge claws and a spike on the heel. "what was that for?" the absol asked "Shade! Use a shadow ball!" Leafia screamed to me "What? How do I do that? I don't know how to do that!" The absol rose from the place it had laid down and walked toward me. I closed my eyes as I prepared for the pain of the sharp tail piercing my body _well. Seems like I wont find my memories after all. At least I had fun the little life I have lived_. I waited for what seemed like an eternity but nothing happened. I looked up and saw the big, white coated pokemon looking down at me. "An umbreon who don't know how to use a shadow ball? Is this some kind of joke or something?" both Leafia and the absol looked at me very confused, Leafia because she thought the absol would repaint his walls with me and the absol because of my what seemed like stupidity. "I have a memory loss. I don't remember anything of my previous life until a few days ago." Every one went silent. Then Leafia opened up. "YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE GOT US KILLED! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THIS BEFORE!? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" "No one ever told me that I was supposed to use any special attacks!"

A long time went by until anyone actually decided to break it up. But I was surprised at who did it because I was not prepared for the absol to put a paw between. "Cut it out you two!" he said with a strong and almost aggressive voice. "I want an explanation on what you are doing in these territories and what you are doing in my cave especially" "We are trying to get to the other side of the field because Shade is trying to find someone who can help him with his memories but the tauros are going berserk and we felt like the absol territories would be a much safer path" Shine answered. "Okay, but what are you doing in my cave?" "We were traveling nighttime trying to remain unseen in case anything dangerous would be out there and this was the first best hiding spot we saw" was my answer. "and with 'anything dangerous' you mean absols" "No! How can you think that?" Leafia said. "because there are no other pokemon around here because every one think that we are bringing bad luck and disaster with us when we are actually predicting them and try to prevent them or warn people and pokemon" Leafia stared into the ground with a guilty look. She thought that the absols brought disaster wherever they went. Then something popped up in my mind "Why didn't you try to warn us about the storm?" "I tried to but you were too busy nuzzling the espeon so you didn't notice me" I tried to force my face not to turn red but I failed miserably and turned red as a tomato. "but I can't say I blame you. With that view of yours I wouldn't have noticed very much else either" he said. Making me and Shine turn even redder though it didn't show as much on Shine since she was already pink. "We have to keep going. The sun is about to go down and I'd like to be on the other side as soon as possible" Leafia said. "okay, just be careful. There is about to be an earthquake by the field hospital there" Leafias face went pale upon hearing those words. "We gotta hurry!" She yelled. I suppose that she is a part of the staff at the field hospital, or she had a family member or close friend there. Whatever the case we all started running like mad leaving the absol behind.

After a while we heard a voice echoing behind us. It was the absol who had come to join us. "what are you doing here?" I asked. "I figured your journey would be a lot more fun and exiting than lying in a cave and rot for the rest of my life, name's Alex by the way" "Sweet! The more the merrier" Shine said. Just as she finished her sentence a big red absol showed up right in front of us. "hmph.. trying to run away again I see?" The red absol said with an evil chuckle following. The wasteland and dead trees in the background made him look even more terrifying than he already did. "Get out of my way, I'm leaving and nothing, not even you Khan, is going to stop me. Not this time" Alex growled at the red one making him flinch a bit. But he was soon back to his original position with rage in his eyes mumbling "then so be it." He raised a purple glowing claw and aimed for Alex who dodged it without any difficulty and slashed my right eyelid instead. I didn't care too much about it but instead I charged at the red absol and tackled him on the side of his head causing us both to hit the ground heavily. When we got on our legs again Leafia started smashing him with some vines connected to her body. When Khan was weakened enough to not be able to stand on his legs anymore Alex slashed him across the face with claws glowing in a similar style as Khans cutting his right eye making him half blind. We left him there and dashed through the mountain wasteland hoping to get to the hospital in time before the earthquake.

According to Alex prediction there were about five days until the disaster would occur so we had a lot of time on our hands._ I just hope the time is enough._ The moon was in the middle of the sky when we made our second encounter. This one attacked us from the side and knocked out everyone except for Alex. "C'mon Alex! you're free! Run while they're down!" "What in the name of god are you doing Gunnar?!" "I'm savin' you! Don't you know what those guys did to Khan? They made him friggin fubar*" "I know. I was there and did it to him" the rest of us slowly started to get up on our legs when Leafia asked "And what does this clown think he's doing?!" "don't worry, Gunnar is my best friend. He just tried to save me" Gunnar didn't believe what he just heard. "YOU did that to him? Man, words can't describe how happy I am to finally see that brat get his ass kicked. Too bad I can't come with you. I'd love to but I can't. There's too much that has to be done. See y'all" He said before taking off into the distance. We kept on walking as far as our legs could carry us before we decided to make camp for the night and recharge for tomorrow.

**That's all for c5 hope you all enjoy this as much as I do.**

**Hope the writers blocks will stay away for a while now.**

**I figured that the story writing is like a pizza. The text**

**is the pizza itself but the readers/followers/favs/reviews**

**are the crispy and delicious bacon on top**

**'til next time, enjoy yourselves to the max and stay awesome**

***fubar=Fucked up beyond all recognition**

**the name Gunnar is a tribute to my great grandfather. R.I.P.**


	6. c6 trail of tears

**Hello there my fellow bacons! Another slice **

**of the pizza is ready just for you! Hope you**

**like it! Sorry for the very long wait. I have been**

**lazy and done way too little work on this story**

**but I compensate that by making it a little bit**

**longer. I really feel terrible about not doing as**

**much as I have planned. It is in my nature to do**

**tasks that I have given myself as fast and good **

**as possible and when I fail at that I feel terrible**

**Y u no tell me what you think about the story?**

**Do you like it? Yes? No? What could be improved?**

**Really just by seeing that you are reading the story**

**makes me thrilled. But if you only took a little bit **

**of your time to show me that you like it. That **

**would**** make all my days. ****Now and forever.**

C6 Trail of tears

"Waking up with a sore body from sleeping on sharp rocks ain't the best feeling you'd ever have, unless you get used to it like me" I woke up with a slight headache and Alex sitting down covering the sun in front of me. Just as he said we all suffered sore bodies from the hard and spiky mountain we slept on but we still had to keep going if we wanted the people in the hospital to be safe.

A long time went by without anything special happening. It was really, really boring. Suddenly Shine screamed "My bag is gone!" she started to panic and all of us helped her look for it but it was nowhere to be found. "OWW!" I tripped and hurt my left front paw causing me to limp. I had stepped into a very big and deep hole with some strange pokemon coming out of it. "Hey! Why'd you step on me?!" He said, "you are the one who digged a hole straight under me! What are you?" "Hmph.. okay. I'm a diglet and you sir, stepped on my face! I'll let you go for this time. But next time you're dead!" he said before disappearing back into his hole in a cloud of dust. I didn't really see how that little guy could ever do anything to anyone in my size. After a while we stopped searching for the lost bag because we had to keep on going.

This must have been the most boring place on the entire planet to live. There were no bushes or trees. Just rocks and once in a while a small patch of dead grass. I can understand two reasons why Alex wanted to get out of here. It could bore you to death in less than a minute and Khan lived here. Alex had explained that Khan was trying to keep the entire village under his rule but very few actually listened to him. He wouldn't let anyone out of the absol territories without his permission, anyone who tried to do so would be punished by death for disloyalty to the one true ruler. "And who is your ruler?" I asked. "His name is Fexeus. He has been a great king for many years but I'm afraid that he's singing his last verse so to speak and when that happens Khan may see his chance to claim the throne for himself. I would go for it myself but I don't really think I would make such a great king since I have no idea of how or what to do" the girls were walking Slightly ahead of us so they didn't hear anything. "What do you have to do to become king? Is there a trial or something?" "There is one thing you have to do before you are accepted as the king and that is the SLC test" "and what is that?" "Strength, Logic and Charisma. You have to be strong so you can survive in case there would ever be an attack against us, you have to be smart to be able to rule correctly and you have to be able to speak in a way to make the people believe in you. I fear that Khan has all of these qualities and I have none. I am a weak and stupid absol who can't even make a psyduck believe in something. And they are really stupid. They don't even know their own attacks half the time" I thought about what he just said and figured he needed someone to cheer him up. "come on, don't be so hard on yourself. I have no memory what so ever so all I can do is some extremely basic attacks like tackle and bite and kick sand in someones face" "Look at it this way, you have no memory which means you could have had a terrible life before but you don't have to go around with it in your head all the time. I on the other hand have lived under complete micromanagement where I could barely lift a paw without permission and my father hit me all the time when I was young and the rest wasn't very much better and I have no choice but to remember it all" I looked into the ground in an attempt to analyze his story.

I was interrupted by some strange vibrating in the ground. A pile of dirt built up and three diglets popped up. "hey! It's you again!" one of them said and I shook my head in confusion but then I figured it must have been the diglet that I stepped on earlier but this time he had company. They looked at us angrily and I saw one of them preparing to attack. I quickly evaded the incoming attack and bit him in the back. I threw him into a nearby rock causing him to faint. Alex was dealing with the one I had stepped on. Then I noticed that the third one, the one who had not yet attacked, was carrying a bag, more specifically shines bag. I kicked some sand in his face and snatched the bag while he was blinded. When they were all beaten we started walking, trying to catch up with the girls who had just kept on walking and talking. One of the diglets screamed at us "we'll be back! And when we are we will be stronger!" we didn't pay much attention to it but just kept on walking.

It didn't take long until we saw three shaded figures some way ahead, one of them being shine. I could smell her scent from about five hounded meters and this was her smell. We ran over there and found them all knocked out. We tried to wake them up but they didn't. Then out of nowhere came a red absol with slashed face "KHAN!" Alex screamed. Then we were surrounded by four other absols who were all looking at us with sharp eyes. "you know the punishment for trying to leave the territories without my permission don't you? And now it will be way worse since you made me half blind and for making me look like a fool" he nodded at his companions as a sign for them to attack and they nodded back and lunged at us. But they made a major mistake. Two of them crashed into each other and a loud crack echoed in the valley. One of the absols had broken his neck and the other one burst into tears over his fallen teammate and probably also his friend. The other two were now flaming with anger and prepared to attack us with all their power. Another mistake was made because they missed and now they had no energy left to fight so they were easily overwhelmed and sent running.

Now there was only Khan and the crying one left. Khan lunged at Alex who evaded and slashed him across his back but Khan didn't give up. Instead he tried to tackle me which failed miserably. He tripped on a small rock and fell right in front of me. Leaving me free to slash and tackle and pounce him all I wanted but I didn't. I felt that he had had enough for this time so I let him go with just a slash on his left side which almost looked just like the one I got. We went over to the last one on the spot. "he was my best friend.. and now.. he's gone..." his tears had formed a small spot of dark brown in the dirt where he sat. "He's dead and I killed him.." we left him alone and went to try waking up our own team. Every one woke up. Except for Shine! I put my ear near her mouth. She was barely breathing. I dragged her onto my back and yelled at the others "Hurry up! Shine is about to die! She's barely breathing! We have to get to the hospital, FAST!"

We ran for many hours until we finally broke down. Exhausted. Shine was breathing even less now. _Please, dear god. Make sure she lasts until tomorrow. We have to make it to the hospital on time._ I gave her three oran berries to try to give us a little more time. Those five minutes that could be the difference between life and death. I had the first guard to repel any hostile encounters. The cold night wind helped me in order to stay awake, but it wasn't only the wind. It was a will to keep Shine safe. _If she dies it is all my fault. I should never have let her come along. She would've been better off on her own. But.. I would never have met her. And maybe.. just maybe. _I took my left paw and put it on my chest where my heart was. _I think I'm developing feelings for her. Not just any feeling. I think this is love.. I'm not sure yet but it just might be. _Alex poked me to tell me that he took his shift now. But I still couldn't sleep. The adrenaline was pumping in my blood and I was way too nervous. But I still managed to get some sleep. For her sake I had to. I had to have the energy for the trip to the hospital. I can't let her die.

**Man. I almost cried myself when**

**I wrote the part where the absol **

**broke his neck. I won't be able to **

**update during Christmas break**

**because I have very bad internet**

**at home. See you when the beak **

**ends and then, as soon as I get **

**internet, I will give you a whole**

**new chapter to enjoy. 'til then**

**be happy, eat bacon and have **

**fun.**


	7. c7 Hospital issues

**Here's the 7th chapter. Hope**

**you had a fun Christmas break!**

**I have had a lot of time to work **

**on this chapter and I have been**

**working a lot with it. Merry **

**Christmas, Happy New Year **

**and ENJOY!**

c7 Hospital issues

The first thing I saw in the morning scared me to death. Shine had somehow walked over to me with her eyes wide open and put herself really really close to my face. I quickly jumped up into sitting position. It almost seems like she had been conscious for a short while because she had moved a few meters and was very near kissing me. I checked her breathing. It was weaker now. I force fed her with some berries and went to wake Alex and Marina. Leafia was already awake since she had the guard for the moment.

The trip was long and Shine was heavy so we had to take turns. No one had taken a drink for at least two days so the satisfaction we felt when we finally found a small lake was not describable by words. When we got there we put Shine on the ground and started drinking. Just when we were all done drinking I could hear a silent scratching behind us. I turned around to see what it was and saw that Shine tried to communicate using her psychic abilities. "I'm thirsty" was the message she scratched. I took her berry bag and poured out all the berries and filled it with fresh, cold water. I slowly poured it into her mouth so she wouldn't choke and when it was all out she scratched "Thank you". My heart bounced a bit because now I know that she's okay. Well, almost okay. For the moment at least, and somewhat conscious.

I put the berries back into the bag and with sore paws and backs we kept pushing towards our destination, Shine seemingly unconscious. She still had great troubles breathing but she tried to hang in there. _She's fighting hard to stay alive, I can sense it. Even though she seems unconscious._

After many long hours we could see a big forest. "We made it!" Leafia screamed. In the distance I could see a small building. "Is that the hospital?" I asked. "yes it is! Let's go! We're almost there!"

The hospital was very small, just about triple the size of the treehouse me and Shine spent a night in a few days ago and the place was covered in dirt and dust. The only good thing I could say about it was that at least it smelled better than the slaughter house. My lower jaw dropped a bit. An egg shaped pokemon showed up and started talking. "Leafia! Thank goodness you made it! We are in great need of your help" "Yes, of course Grace" she said. "we need your help too, immediately. Shine here can barely breath" "Hmm. Put her on the table and I will see what I can do" Leafia and I put her on the cold steel table. Alex had stayed outside because he didn't want to be seen in case there were any humans or pokemon who would try to kill 'the disaster bringer'. Leafia went to help Grace. After about two hours Leafia and Grace came back to look at Shine. "She has a few broken ribs, I can give it a try but I can not guarantee anything" I nodded and walked slowly to the other room and laid down on a mattress.

Five hours later Grace came out and said "I have done what I can. Now, all we can do is prepare for the worst and hope for the best." Marina and I sighed. Then I remembered something. "I have been warned about incoming earthquake. You need to evacuate everyone and get them to a safe place" she just stared at me "Are you sure about that?" "Yes, Alex can see disasters before they happen" I pointed at Alex who showed his head in the doorway. "An absol!? What is an absol doing here? You just bring disasters everywhere! Get out of here!" "Calm down! He is here to warn you!" I yelled at the nurse. She just grunted at me and turned back to keep cursing Alex. Until Leafia came out many hours later. Tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks. My heart stopped beating. _Please don't tell me what I think you are about to tell me._ She sobbed a little and spoke through her crying. "She... she's..." _don't finish the sentence, please._ My heart was pounding in a very painful way and tears begun flowing down my face too. "She's recovering!" Her words were answered with dead silence followed by screams and hugs, filled with extreme joy. There was only two questions left on my mind right now. "Is she awake? Can I see her?" Leafia smiled a little. "She's awake. Go see her if you wish, but be careful."

A big smile spread across my face and I walked to the room where Shine was. Her chest was covered in bandages. I slowly walked over to her and nuzzled her cheek. "Shade?" she asked with a very weak voice. "Yes, I'm here." "Have you told the doctor about the earthquake?" "Yes, I have. But as soon as he saw Alex he just refused to listen" She thought for a few seconds "we still have two days left. Try again and if it doesn't work we will smuggle them all out on the last night giving me some time to recover first" I tried to nuzzle her cheek to say goodbye but it wasn't her cheek that my lips met. She had turned her head a little causing us to meet in a kiss. I blushed and said goodbye before I went to meet Alex and Marina.

Grace was still cursing at Alex who had stopped paying attention to her a long time ago. He was lying on a dirty mattress with his head resting on his paws. He immediately started talking to me the second he saw me, happy to be able to show Grace how little he cared about her talking. "How is she?" He asked me. "She's just fine" I lowered my voice to a whisper. "We have to get the doctor to start listening to us otherwise we'll have to evacuate everyone on our own". Alex nodded in response.

The two days passed quickly and the doctor still refused to listen to a 'disaster bringer'. We all knew what we had to do. In the middle of the night Alex and I woke up Shine and Marina. Leafia had decided that she wanted to stay at the hospital to help the ones who were too wounded and the incoming ones as well as to help rebuilding the hospital after the earthquake so we let her stay behind.

As we tried to wake the sick to get them out of there we felt the ground starting to shake. "It's just a small one. The main quake will be much more violent" Alex told us. We had to hurry because the little quake was probably a sign that soon hell will break loose on this place.

The hospital walls started to crack as the ground kept shaking. We couldn't get many too get out though. Only eight were still able to walk. The rest were dying or had broken bones that couldn't be healed. We got as far away from the hospital as we possibly could before the quake came. It was so violent that a few trees around us fell to the ground with a loud cracking noise. Luckily no one was hit and we found the edge of the forest. Or so we thought. Before we were able to set foot on the field in front of us the herd of tauros ran by causing a big cloud of dust to blind us. We turned around and ran as fast as the sick ones could hang on.

After a long time of running in circles we found our way out of the forest and into a huge open field. I counted the crew and was nearly scared to death. Shine wasn't with us. I ran back into the forest to find her. Dust from the falling trees made it hard to see, smell and breath and the sound of the earthquake together with the cracking trees made it impossible to hear anything. Just as I thought I saw something pink lying slightly ahead of me a huge tree fell and scratched my nose. _That was way too close, I gotta find her and get us out of here quick! _I ran around the tree and found that Shine had been hit in the head with a branch. I put her on my back and slowly made my way back so that she wouldn't fall off.

A long time later I could see an opening between the trees and through the opening I could see Alex, Marina and the others. Then everything went completely black and I felt that my time is out.

**Poor Shade and Shine. Hope **

**they both make it. We'll just**

**have to wait and see what my**

**mind comes up with. Stay**

**AWESOME**


	8. c8 The end?

**Hello again! I'm not gonna**

**talk a lot as I usually do.**

**Instead, let's just get thrown**

**into the story at once!**

C8 The end?

_I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Shine facing me a few inches away once again with her eyes wide open. I sat up and looked for Alex and Marina. They were sitting about five meters away mumbling about something that I was unable to hear from my place. I tried to rise up but for some reason I was unable to do so. I turned towards Shine noticing that her breath was extremely weak. As I crawled closer to her I realized that she didn't breathe at all and I couldn't feel or hear any heartbeats either. _

_I tried to call the others for help but all I managed to get out of me was a weak hissing noise. I heard something move in a bush near them and out of it came Khan. In a few moments we were surrounded by Khan and his gang of about twenty absols leaving us no way to escape. "you're not so tough now, are you?" he said while walking slowly towards Alex, Marina and the sick. In his eyes I could see an inferno raging for revenge. Marina bit his leg but he just looked at her as if she was a useless bug. He grunted a little before flinging her into a rock. _

_Now that he had gotten rid of the little struggle bug he turned his attention to Alex who had taken defensive position. "Hah! Do you really think you have a chance against my pack?" Alex backed out and just sat down staring into the ground for some reason. "Thought so" Khan had a huge evil grin stuck on his face as he walked closer to Alex. Once he was straight in front of him Khan raised his paw and slashed him straight across the face but Alex didn't move. He just sat there as if he was ready to welcome death. Khan slashed him once again but this time he hit Alex throat, ripping it apart as if it was nothing. Alex spun a little so that he faced me. His throat was bleeding very badly as he coughed up the last of whatever life was left in his body. Now Khan went to finish off Marina who was still lying behind the rock she was flung into. He picked her up by her scruff and launched her up in the air. She landed heavily with a heart shattering cracking noise on her right side. No one could ever survive if they sounded like that. Now it was my turn. Khan raised his blood drenched paw and cut me in the face._

"...Shade! Shade! Wake up pal!"

Suddenly I saw a very bright light and felt a paw pounding my cheek. When my eyes got used to the light I saw Alex slapping my face. "Oww, my head hurts!" I looked at Alex and asked "I'm dead, right?" "No, but you could have been. It was very stupid to run straight into the forest during a massive earthquake just to save Shine. But thanks to you she is still alive and somewhat fine, if you are able to stand up on your own she said she wanted to talk to you" I looked at him very confused. "But... you... I... she... how? I just saw you all die right in front of my eyes... It was just a dream! IT WAS JUST A DREAM!" I quickly jumped up and embraced Alex in a strong hug "that branch hit your head hard didn't it?"he said before I went to meet Shine. Then I realized "By the way, where is Shine?" Alex giggled a little and pointed at her, sitting on a big rock.

I went over there and sat down beside her. "Alex said you wanted to...Oww!" Before I knew it I had a mark on my cheek in the shape of her paw "You idiot! You could have gotten yourself killed in there! What were you thinking?" I rubbed my paw against the cheek where she hit me "I saved you because..." I thought about something to say without sounding like a total jerk "Because..?" "Because you are a part of our team. I don't wanna leave anyone behind" _God dammit Shade! You had your shot and you __didn't take__ it! DAMMIT!_ She looked at me with a little bit of sadness in her eyes "Only because of that?" "No. Mostly it was because I... I.. ehh... Iloveyou" She looked me in the eyes with her own glowing with hope "Say that again. Slowly" "I said I love you" My heart was bumping around in my chest as if it had gone insane but when she replied it took one last jump that felt like when we were tossed around in the forest during the storm before it froze right where it was. Somewhere in my throat I believe. "I love you too" She replied. I was about to open my mouth to say something when Alex interrupted "Oi! We gotta go if we wanna get them to a hospital any time soon!" I released a deep sigh before saying "He's right, Let's go!"

The following five days were the most boring in what I remember of my life. Every day something had been happening like storms, attacks and earthquakes. But not these days. Sleep, walk, eat, walk some more, repeat. The only fun thing that ever happened was when we had to hunt for lunch.

On the sixth day though, I found something in a big forest where we settled down for lunch. It was a small pit in the ground surrounded by four tiny houses. I decided to have a closer look at it so I went down and looked into the first of the tiny houses. Inside there was a small lantern causing everything to look orange. On the floor I found a mattress and a bag. I opened the bag and found some strange items. I found a small ticking device with three arrows pointing in different directions out of which the long and thin one moved one step with every tick. I also found three of those potions that shine used to heal my wounds. I took one and headed out. I never made it though.

I heard voices coming from the forest. "Ralf! Hur många gånger ska jag behöva säga till dig att släcka lyktan?!" It was a male voice and he sounded really angry. "Lugna ner dig! Ingenting hände ju! Tälten står fortfarande!" I tried to hide behind the bag but it was way too small so all I could do was to crouch behind it and wait for them to leave.

I was out of luck though. Even though I couldn't understand a word of what they said I knew they had found me. "Öj! Kalle, kom hit fort det är något bakom min väska!" I tried to make myself as small as possible but it was all in vain. The one I think is called Ralph or something like that, poked me with a long stick. "Huh. Idioten verkar inte fatta att vi har hittat den" Finally I understood one word and it wasn't very nice. I was called an idiot for no reason at all by two morons speaking a non understandable language.

Suddenly someone grabbed my neck and lifted me off the ground. "Hey! Let me go!" I grunted at him. "Vad är det för något?" The other one said "Det är en sån där som du tycker om, den svarta med guld ringar, en umbreon!" "Håll kvar den så kommer jag strax med Leila och en boll, låt den inte fly!" I started to panick because I had no chance to escape and what they said could mean anything. The other guy showed up with two balls in his hands, one with a red top and white bottom and one with a dark gray top covered in green dots with a white bottom. _He is trying to catch me. But he has to weaken me first so I guess this will be a battle. _He threw the red and white ball in the air which opened with a pop, sending out a flash of red light in the shape of a butterfree. Both I and Ralph were confused. _Really? Is he attacking me with a bug? Seriously is this guy out of his mind?_

As soon as I was done with the sentence in my head I saw a bunch of strings headed my way. I dodged the string shot and counter attacked with a tackle which hit perfectly. The butterfree was still conscious though and attacked again on demand from its owner. This time it started flapping its wings and launched a wall of air at me. I couldn't dodge this one so instead I was sent flying into a tree. I got up and locked my eyes on the extremely annoying bug. I slowly walked towards it, making everyone think I was nuts, and when I was close enough I mustered all the strength I could get. I raised my right front paw and hit the bastard on its head as hard as I could, sending it face first into the ground. Now it was knocked out.

I picked up the potion before I took off the way I came from finding Shine crying at Alex's shoulder. Panting and muffled I said "We... have to... go now... humans!" Shine ran up to me and hugged me. She probably thought I was dead or lost because now the sun had started to set. nobody seemed to understand what I was trying to say so I cached my breath and tried again. "There are humans in the forest, we have to go. NOW!" This time everyone reacted and ran as fast as the sick could.

After three kilometers we all collapsed. I sprayed the potion on Shines broken ribs and they healed almost instantly. That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Yet another chapter here!**

**Honestly I never thought**

**I would make it this far**

**but I think it is mostly**

**thanks to you (the readers,**

**followers, favs. Etc.)**

**that I am still motivated**

**to keep working.**

**Thank you all/Robin**


End file.
